A Star Dusted Sky
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: I can only hope that he shows this time. He never comes but hope is all I can do now....This is Duo's POV. of my other fic Fleeting Light of a Full Moon. Enjoy!
1. Wandering Eyes

**A Star Dusted Sky**

**

* * *

**

The grand ballroom had been decorated for the annual Christmas Ball. Which meant that their were Preventer's every where. I stop to talk to a group of people that Hilde is currently chatting with. When she turns and sees me walking over her eyes light up. Soon enough she's clinging to my arm. I, of course say nothing, simply nod to whatever they're talking about.

I let my eyes wander the room. Looking. Why? I don't know. He never comes but I'll keep my faith and hope like hell that he comes this time. One more quick pass of the room before I turn my attention back the three men in front of me.

Hilde's nodding to one of them. She suddenly turns and graces me with a kiss. I want to jerk back and yell at her but that would only embarrass her to much. So instead I slowly pull back, ignoring that comments coming from the three men to my right. Offering my hand to her. Silently asking her to dance.

Red stains her cheeks as she accepts, taking my hand in hers. Swiftly I pull her onto the dance floor and into a dance. As she spins her red dress fans out around her. I continue to twirl her as we glide across the floor. She comments on my crimson tie. I nod and smile in thanks.

Eyes. There's some here who's watching me. I let my gaze wander around the room. Searching for who I can only hope it is. When I don't see him or anyone watching me, I sigh and shake my head softly.

Hilde spun to quickly and as a result basically threw herself into me. My arms automatically pull her closer. War instinct. Something of the past that I can't rid myself of. Which is a good thing because I kept her from falling flat on her face. In the instant I looked up I saw Quatre disappear into the shadows of the ballroom. My forehead srunches in confussion. Who could he be meeting? I looked around and saw Trowa alking with the Pink Princess and Cathy. So who?

* * *

HAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil!!!!!!!!!! hahahahahah You'll have to wait and see what happens now!!!!!!!!!

~Megan


	2. Silver Bells

**A Star Dusted Sky**

**

* * *

**As the song ends I glance back to where Quat disappeared to. He hasn't come from his hiding place yet. Taking Hilde's hand, I guide her over to the edge of the dance floor, where Sally is standing with her boyfriend.

"Sally." I nod to her boyfriend as I let go of Hilde's hand. Offering my hand to Sally. She grins and accepts. The two of us head out onto the dance floor.

"Duo! How nice to see you. May I say that you look absolutely dashing in your suit. I love the tie too. It adds to your charm!" Her voice is cheerful as all ways. If there's one good thing about Sally, it's her uppity, happy outlook on life. I chuckle as we begin to dance.

"So tell! Who's the hot dude you're with?" As I say this she laughs as I twirl her.

"No one special."

"Lie's woman." She laughs again.

"Okay he is special. But I'm not sure if he cares about me the way I care for him."

I smile. "Then he's a fool if I ever did see one." She grins.

My eyes scan the room as I feel those eyes on me again. As the song ends I'm forced to release Sally. Placing a light kiss across her knuckles in thanks. "That my dearest, will be the best dance I shall have all night."

She laughs and shakes her head before heading off to find the hot guy she came with. Smirking more to myself, I turn as Trowa walks past. "Great you pissed her off with that little stunt. Go see Quatre. He needs to talk to you." I glance over my shoulder to see Trowa stop Hilde and ask her to dance. She accepts with one final look at me. Now I'm off to find me a kitty-Quat.

I see his blonde hair before I see him. When he sees me, he smiles and pulls me into a quick hug.

"Oh Duo!! You're a very lovely dancer!" He beams at me.

I laugh. "No Quat. I won't attend any of those fancy shindigs with you." His face falls slightly. "But-" His smile brightens slightly. "I will dance with you tonight." His laughter is like the sound of tiny silver bells, making me smile. "Tro said you needed to talk to me."

His smile is still there. Least to say when he smiles like this, all those around should be scared for their lives. "Duo. How do you feel about him?"

I stiffen. "Him? Who are you talking about?"

He glares. "You know damn well who I'm talking about. Now answer the question Duo."

"Well-" I'm not sure if I want to admit this to anyone. I am not going to let the secret out just yet. Damn it all to hell. Quatre's got that determined look. Sighing, I know it's best to just answer him truthfully but, there's that part of me that is denying him access to it.

* * *

HAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil!!!!!!!!!! hahahahahaha You'll have to wait and see what happens now!!!!!!!!!

~Megan


	3. Confession

**A Star Dusted Sky**

**

* * *

**"Answer me honestly Duo."

I sigh as the damn breaks and it floods out of my mouth at once. "I love him. Hell I have loved him since the war." My best friend sighs.

"Then why haven't you told him?" I laugh softly at that.

"What right do I have tolove him?" I ask. My voice is full of dread.

His aquarium eyes widen. "Wow. You two really are-" His blonde hair bounces softly as he shakes his head. "You're something else. A whole new type of stubborn if you ask me."

Now I'm confused and completely lost. "What are you talking about Quatre?"

"Nothing, nothing." His answer confuses me more. Glancing up I can see Trowa making his way toward us.

"Well Quat if we're gunna dance lets get to it now!" I smile to hide me confusion. I grab him and we 'dance'. Only we're _way _off beat and we've missed way to many steps. I look up from where I tried to dip Quatre -which result in him falling on his ass, epic fail on my part- to see laughing green eyes. "Yo Tro!!!! 'Bout time you joined the party. We were _just _talking about having a three-sum. Care to join in the fun?"

"DUO!!" Kitty-Quat shouts from his place on the floor, which happens to be right under me.

"Yes?" I purr.

"Help me up you fool." I grin at him. "Now!" I laugh as I pull him to his feet.

"Hey Tro, you know your boyfriend has gone off the deep end?"

Trowa smirks. "Yes, yes I know. After all I am the cause of it every time." Quatre's face turns red, and I can't help but laugh.

"Aint that the truth!" Quatre shakes his pretty blonde head and glares at us. "Go dance in a corner with each other for all I care!"

Trowa laughs and offers me his hand. "Shall we then?" I laugh as he pulls me into a tango. Quatre's trying hard to not show how amused he is. Quiet frankly. He's failing miserably. As Trowa dipped me right in front of his blonde lover, Quatre burst out laughing. As Trowa continues his dramatic dance with me, Quat and I both are laughing hysterically. Slowly he calms down enough to swat at me.

"Go away you're destracting my sexy man." His aquarium eyes are glaring at me before he sticks his tongue out. "Go pest!!"

I grin and bow to both of them. "Thank you gentlemen for such a lovely night in practicing my many dance moves and expressing my many talents." Trowa snickers at me, while Quatre shakes his head muttering something. Turning I made my way through the crowd to the bar. God I need something to drink. Plus my mind was racing with what Quatre had said.

Something strong. I needed something strong. I paused. Eyes again. I shook my head and continued on my way, ignoring them. Probably my imagination. There was something familiar about it though. Something I couldn't just let go. I knew who was staring at me, but the person seemed to slip my mind.

* * *

HAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil!!!!!!!!!! hahahahahaha You'll have to wait and see what happens now!!!!!!!!! uuuugh!!!! three chapters in one day!!!!! the irony!!!!!!!!

~Megan


	4. Have I lost it all?

**A Star Dusted Sky**

* * *

When I got to the bar I asked for a Coke and a beer. Knowing that if I drank something stronger I'd be in trouble later. That's how it goes. It's not that I _can't_ hold my liquor, it's that I choose _not _to. When the bartender sets my coke and beer down I smile. "Thanks." After picking them up I lay down a twenty and head out to the terrace. I need fresh air. Once I was out side on the terrace, I set my coke down and rub a hand across my face. I leaned forward onto the cold stone railing, cradling the beer in my hands. With my elbows firmly on the stone, I blow out a breath. Tilting my head back to watch the little white puff as it rises to the starry sky. As my head falls back, I turn my gaze to the stars. My finger play with the neck of the beer bottle. I finally let my mind race.

_Where could you be? What in the hell was Quatre talking about? Better question. What in the fucking hell am I going to do? Even better one. Why haven't I told him? I mean if he doesn't feel the same, I can get over it. Maybe I'm afraid of losing him. God, I could never go through that. I mean he's the only reason I get my ass out of bed on week days. If he were to suddenly disappear-._ I shuddered. _Not a good thought Maxwell. _I closed my eyes. Effectively blocking out the stars. "Where are you? Why didn't you come?" I hadn't even realised that I spoke till my voice rebounded off the trees and came back to me. I looked back to the stars, searching for the answers to my questions in them. As if they could actually answer me. _Greeeeeat. Now you're talking to yourself. _But all my anger at Hilde and all my frustration with Quatre was put into those simple questions. Sighing, I shake my head to clear it.

Silence. Closing my eyes again I took a deep breath and let it out softly. I can feel eyes on my again. I hate the feeling of being watched.

"Why do you wait and hope for me to come?" As your voice fills the silence, my whole body tensed. A war instinct. I spun a little to quickly, almost dropping the bottle in my hand. My eyes scan the shadows that have engulfed the terrace. One thought passed through my mind at that moment. _I'm crazy. _After hearing your voice, I'm sure I've lost my mind. Simply because you're not here.

"Why?" Okay. So maybe I'm not crazy. You're here. Actually here. I look to the spot where your voice came from.

"It's simple really." After tightening my grip on the bottle. I lean back against the railing, crossing my arms.

"Then tell me. What's so simple about it?"

_God Maxwell. Just spit it out! Act first, think later, and then deal with consequences afterwards. _Chuckling at myself.

"You idiot. I love you. I have from day one." I looked to the sky. Your eyes. Though I can't see you or your eyes. I feel them. There's something about them that gets to me. "When I first laid eyes on you, the thing that caught my eye about you, were your gorgeous eyes." I laugh thinking back on that day. "That day replays in my mind every time you walk into a room and I'm there. I see the glint in your eyes and I can't help but stop breathing when you look at me. You don't know how beautiful you really are do you?" Turning my gaze from the sky, and back to you. Though I can't exactly see you -thanks to the shadows- I know where you are.

The moon glints off your eyes and it's like the night at the hardor. When first saw you it was your eyes that caught my attention, but after I shot you. There was this feeling. Something flashes between us as our eyes meet and it leaves me longing for you. Much like right after I shot you the first time. There was that glint in your eyes. It chilled me, yet you some how had burned me as well. The fire that was left after your eyes found mine then. It's much like now. Only now, it's ten times stronger. It's because of that feeling. That feeling started it all. The feeling is the reason I fell for you. That day, was the day I fell for you.

* * *

RAWRG!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is becoming annoying!!!!!!! uuugh work with me Duo!!!!! damn! *walks off muttering*

~Megan


	5. A Night of Stars and a Full Moon

**A Star Dusted Sky**

* * *

"I love you. It's that simple." I smirk at your silence. _So this is how it's going to be. Damn it all to hell._

"How-?" Your intake of breath follows. "Why? I have nothing to offer you. Nothing worth giving you!" I chuckle at your completely stupid excuse for a statement. _Nothing to offer me? Tch. That is the worst lie I have ever heard! _

"You're wrong. You do have something worth giving me." I mentally slap myself for this. "Your heart. I offer you my love and in return I ask for yours. That's all I could _ever _ask for." My chuckle is dark and haunting. I'm wishing I had said this a long time breathing stops and my heart rate picks up as you finally step free of the shadows. Your beautiful eyes are closed.

"I can't love you." My heart beat falters. "You deserve so much bet-"

My anger rises. "Heero Yuy! Don't you _dare_!" By the look in your eyes something has changed. My expression perhaps. "Don't you _dare _tell me you can't love me! Don't you _dare _tell me I deserve better than you either! I don't want anyone other then you!" Meeting your cobalt gaze and keeping it.

"Duo.....You don't." You shake your head.

"I don't what?"

"You don't understand! You shouldn't love me!" This is what sets off my temper the most.

"Why the hell not?!!!!!!!" My voice rises and rings out across the silence of the night.

"Their is so much that I have done, So many people that I have hurt. No!" Your eyes slam shut. Images of the war flash through my mind at your words. They're still there. Still fresh. Even after three years. They still haunt us. Invading our dreams, making us lose sleep. I shudder and push them away.

"Heero." I lower my voice to nothing more then a whisper. Keeping myself calm and understanding of what is going on in his head right now. I set the beer bottle on the ledge. Stepping forward and away from the railing I let a soft smile play the corners of my mouth. You don't move. Slowly I wrap my arms around you. The next thing I know I'm being pulled snug against you. Not that I'm complaining. I shiver slightly at how cold your body is.

"I love you for who you are 'Ro. That means I love you for your past, the present and the future. I love you. It's that simple. It's not what you've _done, _but what you're _going _to do Heero." I snuggle down into you. My nose brushing across your neck. With my arms wrapped around you, and yours around me. I feel safe. One of your hands leave my upper back to travel lower. There's a slight pull on my braid and I realise that your playing with it. Smiling softly, I breath in your scent. You smell of gun powder, ocean breeze -your body wash no doubt-, smoke and grease, along with a smell that's all your own. It reminds me of something with a musky scent. I love your scent, simply because it's unique.

"I love you." You whisper into my ear. My heart stops then picks up in a steady climbing rate. I feel warm and safe. Those three words. In three little words, you make me feel this way. Three little words I've been waiting to hear fall from your lips for almost five years. Three words I've dreamed of you saying to me. "I love you." Again you this to me. Your nose brushes my ear.

Placing a feather light kiss to your neck. "I know." As the sound of music floats out from the ballroom I turn my gaze to the sky. The full moon shines brightly.

"Shall we?" Your voice is soft when you ask. The strings pick up, filling the air with soft, elegant notes.

Pulling back to see your face, I stare into those gorgeous eyes. "Dance? With you?" You nod. "I would love to 'Ro."

So we danced in the fleeting light of a full moon and a star dusted sky.

* * *

RAWRG!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is becoming annoying!!!!!!! uuugh work with me Duo!!!!! damn! *walks off muttering*

~Megan


End file.
